Hate, Drugs, Sex, Love, and Rock n Roll
by Nilly-B-2009
Summary: One is the child of Rock and Roll royalty another is the child of dentists. They never should have met, they never should have fallen in love. How did Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, 2 of the music industries greatest talents come together? AH Dramione


Summary- How does a child from rock n roll royalty end up with a child of dentist? Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are two strangers, one famous another getting there, who should have never met, should have never fallen in love, how did it happen? How did 2 of the music industries most promising talents get there? This is the story of how they lived through hate, sex, drugs, love, and of course Rock n Roll. Not necesarilly in that order.

A/N: Hi, my name is Nilly, short for Nilena and this is not the first story that I have done although it is the first Harry Potter story, a couple of facts about the story before you read, Its not fluff, its not a happy story, it is a dramione story, it is set in modern time, it does have drugs, it does have sex, and it is all human, no magical beings although you may get some references from the series. Also I only have this chapter and I will be alternating between Draco Pov and Hermione pov. It took me a month to get this chapter done so if i take a while, its not because I'm lazy its because I like to be thorough. Alright enough of my rambling here is the story. Enjoy

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

DPOV

The studio is my domain, nothing can take away the feeling I get from singing into the mic. I had spent the last 5 hours recording the guitar, bass, and drums trying to get it perfect. Of course I'm not that good on bass or the drums, but it will give Blaise and H.P. something to go off of. I'm having a particularly hard time with this particular song. It's so personal for me that I couldn't do it at the recording studio, so I did it in my room so that _they_ don't interfere. Of course I was doing it at great personal risk, I hope my father nor my mother doesn't hear me or else it would be bad.

'Crap, I jinxed myself' I thought as my father walked into my bedroom/studio, and turned off my microphone. I sighed in frustration as I walked out of the booth facing my father. 'Huh guess its Tuesday' I thought as I spied his attire, he wore jeans and an old band tee, he never wore casual clothes unless its Tuesday. Not sure why, its rather odd. Any other day he wears slacks or a suit. Stupid if you ask me.

" What do you want dad?" I asked still pissed off from him interrupting my session.

" Your mother sent me up here to turn the blasted music down, its 1:30 in the morning, why on earth can't you do this during normal hours?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. I laughed internally, he already had deep grooves from doing that in the last 19 years of my life.

" I focus better at night dad. You and mum should have known this by now. Besides, this recording needs to be finished by tomorrow or I might lose the contract." I explained, while not necessarily true I had to get him the fuck out of my room, before he offers to help.

What I did not expect was, " Here I'll help you." Crap! Dammit Draco stop jinxing your self! This is just going to end in a fight. Which is not what the family needs right now. Quick, think of something, anything, 'Fucking shit!' I thought at the first couple of beats of the song came on. I held my breath and closed my eyes trying to think of a way out of this, I couldn't, fuck! Lets hope H.P doesn't wake up, then my voice started to come through the speakers. Too late. My heart was beating incredibly fast yet it was still and tight in my chest.

" _I'll be coming home  
__Just to be alone_

_Cause I know your not there  
__And I know that you don't care_

_I can hardly wait  
__to leave this place_

_No matter how hard I try  
__Your never satisfied_

_This is not a home  
__I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear  
__Even when you're here_

_This is not my home  
__I think I'm better off alone_

_Home home this house is not a home  
__Home this house is not a home_

_By the time you come home  
__I'm already stoned_

_You turn of the TV  
__And scream at me"_

My father leaned over and turned off the track, he sat back in the chair, and he sat there for a few minutes, I was frozen where I stood. Any normal and sane person who knew what my father could do would be running in terror. But me, who was not normal or sane, and who knew that would only make it worse stayed where I was. I could see that his face was turning red, from anger. I let out my breath which I didn't even know I was holding when he spoke.

" Who wrote this?" My father asked me, in a very tense voice that I knew was him trying not to yell.

" I did." I responded in what I thought was a strong voice, I winced as I realized that my voice had cracked in fear, I had tried to back away a bit not knowing what was about to happen.

" Draco," he started calmly getting out of the chair and turning towards me, " Is this how you really feel? That you are trapt in this house?" He paused waiting for me to answer him.

I couldn't answer, I was struck dumb that this was happening. He continued as he walked forward, " No answer son? Well all I have to say is that if this is how you really feel, after everything your mother and I have done for you, then you truly are an ungrateful brat that doesn't deserve to have Malfoy blood running through your veins, matter of fact you don't deserve the Malfoy name."

The thing that caused me to snap, wasn't me not being worthy of the Malfoy name, it was the line 'after everything your mother and I have done for you.' After staring at him for what seemed like hours, I snapped, " 'After all you've done for me?!' Oh please tell father, what exactly have you and mother ever fucking done for me?! I was an 'accident' as you and mother have brought up on many occasions, I was born, then you and mother left! You fucking left me! With a nanny, whom you may recall you had an affair with until I was 8."

" Draco do not speak of what you do not know!" My father roared as stepped towards me, now he was so close that he was mere inches from my face.

" Then I can definitely talk about this, because its all I know, I know that the affair broke mother's heart, she started drinking because of it, she's always drunk, every time you have an affair she goes on a drinking binge! I may only be 19 but I'm not a fucking idiot, you claim that you've done the best for me, but when you actually paid attention to me, it was just to yell and hit me. And tell me exactly what have you done for me?! What?!"

I had expected a sarcastic retort or a smartass comment, hell I expected him to walk out of the room, for some reason I didn't expect was my father's fist to connect with my nose. Should have seen it coming I thought as I stumbled back into the wall holding my nose while the blood was dripping through my hands, 'He's done it many times, but fuck I think he may have broken it this time' I thought as my eyes welled up but I willed my self not to let them fall.

Father stood close to me, and whispered, " I've done everything for you, more than you could possibly know. We are not to speak of this to your mother." He stated as he stood up fully and I got a little satisfaction when I saw his hand flexing trying to get feeling in it again, as he walked out of my room.

I stayed on the floor for awhile and I had taken off my shirt which was bloodstained, but I was still bleeding on my bare torso. I got up and stumbled over to my nightstand and fumbled around trying to find my phone. I looked at the time and realized that it was 3 in the morning, damn didn't think the argument lasted that long. Well I scrolled down and called the only person who I knew was up. Blaise. I dialed his number and waited, right before the phone went to voicemail he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked his voice had sleep laced all over it, 'oops' I thought I guess he wasn't up. Oh well.

" Blaise? Its Draco." I said, wincing from the pain and from the nasal sound that my voice now had. Shit I hope that doesn't last long.

" Draco? You do realize it is three in the fucking morning? And why the fuck do you sound like shit?" he asked now up completely.

" Well got into a bit of an argument with my dad." I responded, " Can you come over? I need help and I'll explain when you get here."

" There goes my quiet evening, but yeah I'll be there in a few." When he said a few he seriously meant a few, he lived right next door.

" Thanks." I said hanging up the phone, I was in too much pain to consider saying goodbye. I rested my head against my bed and felt the blood rushing down my throat, I lifted my head up coughing and sputtering trying to spit the blood out of my mouth. After I was done coughing and spitting all I could think of was a way to get the pain to stop, the physical and emotional. Also thinking of the blood stain that was now on my carpet, fuck, mum was gonna shit a brick. I didn't think on that topic for a while, I went back to the pain, I was contemplating the perfect way to stop it, when Blaise came in still dressed in his sleep wear. I laughed at the sponge bob sleeping pants, but stopped when it hurt to much. He came over to me and inspected my nose, " yep its broken mate, want me to set it?" He asked.

Well no shit Sherlock I thought while I replied," Sure, how much could it possibly hu--FUCK ME!" I screamed as he set it, I glared at him as he laughed is ass off.

" No thank you." he said in between the laughter. I just glared at him.

He turned serious as he looked me over, I didn't even want to know how bad I looked, I could feel the blood drying on my chest making the skin tighter than it needed to be, " Help me up." I requested and reached my arm up. I felt him grab me and lift me up and he tried to help me to the restroom.

" Blaise, I had my nose broken I'm not a fucking cripple." I snapped, I walked the rest of the way to the restroom with him following me.

" So what happened this time?" Blaise asked nonchalantly as he leaned against the door frame.

" He heard the song that I was recording and he lost it over that, then I reopened some old wounds of his." I responded, while looking myself over in the mirror. I looked like shit, there was blood on the bottom half of my face, and on my neck, hair and it traveled down my torso and it stained my green sleeping pants.

" Well the verdict is in Blaise, I look like shit." I said, knowing I won't be able to get the blood off with a sink and a washcloth, I turned toward the shower and turned in on hot, while stripping out of my pants and boxers.

" That would be the general consensus, mate." Blaise said, while walking toward the sound booth, " Hey I'm listening to the song." He said in a way that said if you don't want me too then too fucking bad.

" Ok, be out in a minute." I said, while standing in the scalding hot water of the shower. I looked down and saw watered down blood escape in the drain. I was actually expecting worse, like a 'get the fuck out of my house' comment. Then it dawned on me why he wouldn't do that, to the press and media we were a perfect family, a rock and roll family but a perfect family non-the-less. I sighed, knowing he didn't want the scandal of his only son and heir to the Malfoy legacy being kicked out of the mansion with nowhere to go. I laughed because of the stupidity of it all. The water was clear when I looked again, and after running my fingers through my hair to make sure the blood was out of it, I got out and loosely tied the towel around my waist.

I exited my bathroom, only expecting Blaise to be there, but instead of one body there was two. 'Huh looks like Potter decided to check out the ruckus.' I said as I looked at my foster brother and 2nd band mate.

Blaise and Potter were both part of rock and roll royalty, like me. Blaise's, Potter's, and My fathers were all best mates, they were in different bands, but they still spent a lot of time together. Well they used to, before Blaises' dad overdosed and Potter's parents were in a car crash around 8 years ago. Since then we have started our own band and released an album which shot straight up on the charts, and we discovered the reality of rock stars.

Anyway I deviate, back to Potter. He was on the floor situated over a mirror, he was so concentrated on what he was doing that I was able to get dressed in a pair of tan cargo pants and a black muscle shirt, when I was finished I saw what he was setting up, " Well Potter you can read minds, that is definitely what I need." I said as I sat next to him.

He looked up smirking and said, " I heard the fight figured you needed to let go for a while," he motioned toward the three lines of powder on the mirror. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"By the way Draco, heard the song, it's a little rough but I think it's single material, and I definitely can see why your father would be pissed. And I have to ask if you knew he would be pissed why did you record it in your house?" Blaise asked, while eying the lines. We had discovered the wonder that is coke, while we were on tour. One of the my groupies/occasional fuck-buddy Astoria Greengrass, introduced it to us. We each did a line and we were hooked. Potter was gone farther than either Blaise or me. But I was a close second, hey when your heir to a multi-million dollar empire why worry. I'm surprised my father hasn't found out. He would shit a brick. Again I deviate, back to the coke.

" Because I'm more comfortable in my room instead of a strange record company with executives and all the little people telling me how to sing." I replied, wanting the coke even more, I hated how the music industry is telling me how to sound, dress, and act. I hate that they interfere.

Potter handed the rolled up dollar bill to me and said, " Ladies first." while smirking.

I glared at him and realized by his bloodshot eyes that he was high already, so I let the ladies first comment go, I took the dollar bill and breathed in and out a couple of times, before holding my breath and diving down and inhaled the coke through the dollar bill. It burned like hell at first because of the broken nose, but after a minute or two the burning went away followed by the euphoric feeling I handed the bill to Blaise and while he inhaled his line I sat up stumbling over to my bed and laid on my back looking up at my ceiling watching the blades of the fan go round and around.

I could feel myself get sleepy, I willed myself to stay awake, I looked around me and saw Blaise on my couch, the combination of coke and sleep making him pass out. After his father overdosed his mother, who wasn't part of a rock dynasty instead she was a model from Italy, she started spending the Zabini fortune without any restraint, she even got married and divorced 5 times by my last count. Blaise, unable to deal with his mother and his many stepfathers, emancipated himself when he was 15. I stared at him for a while, thinking about his past. It seemed like forever passed when Potter hit the side of my bed he stayed sitting for a minute and proceeded to lie down on the floor.

"H.P?" I asked using my nickname only he knew I had for him.

He moaned while turning around to face me, " Yeah Draco?" He asked sleep looking like it was taking over him.

"Thanks." I told him, knowing he wouldn't remember me saying it.

" No problem." he mumbled while rolling over and falling asleep, even though we are always fighting and at each others throats, Potter and I really are best friends. His father was one of the greatest rock stars to have ever lived, and his mother was in one of the all girl groups, but instead of being like the spice girls, her group was actually cool. My parents said that they died in an accident, but one thing that they didn't mention was that a crazy ass fan was shooting at them and blew out a tire causing the car to lose control and killing both of them. Ever since then Potter has been my baby brother. He never found out the true circumstances of the crash, and I never want to tell him. The guy who shot at them is still out there, I wish I could kill him for taking away the Potters.

Blaise and Potter's fathers died within a year of each other, it was the worst year ever for the rock community, me, my father, and of course, Potter and Blaise. My father lost his two best friends and he never fully recovered. He started getting mean and we started fighting, that was when the beatings started.

The three of us have so much expectation and pressure on us that the only outlet is doing a couple of lines a day. We don't have anything else. I looked at the mirror and saw some still left and I grabbed it inhaling as much as I could. The burning was back yet I relished in it. Nothing could be any better than this.

I rolled over looking up at my ceiling watching the fan. The high combined with the pain and my wanting to sleep, had me hallucinating. All I saw were flashes of Blaise's, Potter's and my life, and what a fucking great life we had nothing could take it away from us, not my father, not the record company, not even god himself could take it away from us. As I stared at the blades spinning, I slowly descended into darkness, until the sleep overcame me.

* * *

Ok whats the verdict? should i be banned from writing? Tell me and if i did anything wrong, please say it in a constructive way.

Review.


End file.
